mountandbladefandomcom_pt-20200213-history
Vilarejos
Vilarejos ou Villages podem ser encontrados por toda Calradia ou Eastern Europe. Cada um é ligado a uma fortificação próxima, tanto financeiramente quanto politicamente. Mercadorias Você pode comprar mercadorias dos vilarejos ou os forçar a dar seus suprimentos; ao forçar a entrega dos suprimentos acontecerá uma perda de reputação com os mesmos. A reputação apenas será perdida quando você entrar na tela de saque, então se você acidentalmente escolheu a opção errada você pode "Esquecer disso" para evitar a penalidade na reputação. Recrutamento A menos que os aldeões possuam uma antipatia em relação a você, é possível realizar o "recrutar voluntários" para seu grupo. A quantidade e a qualidade dos voluntários irá depender de sua reputação para com o vilarejo. Se você decidir os recrutar, será necessário pagar 10 denars para cada um, assim ajudando-os com equipamento. Essa taxa é fixa, independentemente da qualidade das tropas; se os voluntários propostos são de um nível mais elevado, eles ainda vão custar 10 denars cada, assim economizando dinheiro com melhorias. As tropas que você irá conseguir serão sempre da facção da qual a vila é originária. You get another chance to recruit any time your reputation with the village changes, so recruit before helping a villager or progressing on a quest and recruit again after the reputation changes to gain additional volunteers. Se você possuir 10 ou mais de reputação com o vilarejo, durante uma guerra com a facção da qual o vilarejo pertence, ainda será possível recrutar voluntários a partir daquele lugar, porém, isso resultará em menos moral para as tropas daquela facção presentes em seu grupo. Se sua relação for de 0 a 3, você pode conseguir em torno de 0-8 recrutas. Se for 4 ou maior, sua relação será dividida em 2, então adicionada 6 para determinar o máximo de tropas possíveis de serem recrutadas de uma só vez (ex: com 10 em relação você pode conseguir entre 0-11; com 20 você pode conseguir de 0-16). Para cada 10 pontos em relação, você pode recrutar tropas de um nível superior. A chance de se conseguir tropas de nível alto é de 10%. Saques Diferentemente das fortificações, vilarejos não conseguem manter uma guarnição. Se o vilarejo for atacado, apenas os fazendeiros estarão presentes para o defender. Construir uma Watch tower irá aumentar o tempo necessário para o vilarejo sucumbir, assim, permitindo ao jogador e demais lordes próximos uma chance de os resgatar. Se o exército o qual está atacando a vila não é tão forte, os aldeões irão lutar ao seu lado tentando dar assistência, apesar disso, a resistência deles não será muito forte. Saquear um vilarejo irá reiniciar sua prosperidade a partir do 0, deteriorando a relação com o reino em 5, com o lorde do vilarejo em 5 e com o próprio vilarejo em mais de 30 pontos. Administração Se o vilarejo pertence a você, você pode "Administrar este vilarejo" e construir melhorias. O tempo e dinheiro exigidos para construídos depende na habilidade "Engineer". Você pode construir: en:Villages ru:Деревни pl:Wioski Categoria:Localidades Categoria:Vilarejos